Battle of Helfim
The Battle of Helfim was fought between Bain IV and Hindwulf of Dumerdain from September 8th-September 12th, 800 AC. King Henry Godwinson described it as “one of the single most important battles in Dumerian history.” It ended the rule of the Cain dynasty in the Southern Dumerian Peninsula and re-established the Hind family as the rulers of Hinden. Background Hindwulf was driven from Dumer into exile in 794 AC, condemned for his plotting to overthrow the king, Bain III. Upon his father’s death in 797 AC, Bain IV gathered the tribes that carried the blood of the Cain dynasty (those tracing ancestry back to Canus) in full and forced the other tribes into submission through intimidation, convincing the other clans he was far stronger than he truly was. His army was comprised of over six thousand footsoldiers and two hundred archers. He took the throne in Helfim that year. Hindwulf had spent the last 4 years in the north, secretly making allies of the smaller tribes that did not accept Bain IV's rulership. In August of that year, he called all of his allies to march on Helfim. A week was spent moving as the various armies marched down the Black Path to retake the throne. Hindwulf himself led an army two-thousand strong of sympathetic Hind soldiers down the coast. Bain IV, hearing of the coup, had elected to call his troops to retreat to Helfim; however, the combined armies of Hindwulf added up to twenty thousand men. His garrison reinforced the city walls, and every male ages 10 and above was drafted into Bern’s service. On September 8th, the siege began, with ten thousand of Hindwulf’s twenty ready to attack. The rest of the armies were either still traveling (the troops from the far north) or attacking other key forts in the countryside. Battle On September 12th, Bain IV’s forces emerged from the city gate, with Bain’s son Bain V leading them on horse. The defending archers were atop the city walls, firing down at Hindwulf’s armies in volleys. Bain V’s army was inflicting many casualties, especially upon the tribe of Sechnall, who were on the front lines. In response, Hindwulf ordered his archers to set fire to the grass between his position and the city walls; this made accurate archery from the city almost impossible. After this, Hindwulf’s forces mounted an overpowering charge. Any defenders that survived the field battle were hastily retreating inside the city. Hindwulf’s armies burned the gate and stormed the city, killing guards and searching buildings. Bain IV was found locked in his own dungeon, hiding. He was executed on the spot by Hindwulf. Bain V was found later, dead in the field from an arrow wound. Consequences Hindwulf's victory permanently transformed the political situation in Dumer. He assumed kingship immediately, but with the support of every tribe but the Berns. With his victory, he re-established the tradition of a Hind ruler of Dumer, and restored his family’s standing among the Dumerians. Category:Battles